fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Virkov
Alden Virkov grew up like any normal child would except for one flaw his parents were dark mages they taught him with the intent to make him a dark mage while temporarily succeeding it was eventually foiled by a group of mages who defeated the 2 dark mages. Upon their defeat Alden inherited much of the belongings of his evil parents selling most of the stuff his teenage body couldn't carry to mages of both good and evil alignment keeping only a their enchanted staff and the magic gun named Judgement. He temporarily got taught by a strong S-ranked mage teaching him Archive and Gravity magic then he left due to his past experiences with mages of that caliber and through him he learned how to smooth talk the ladies very well while unintentionally taught it has served him well. While living in the wilds for a while he adopted an apprentice known as Sykushi Strykri Teaching him several things about magic that the apprentice did not and left him the staff of his parents after he taught him everything he knew he presided to knock Sykushi out and left him in the wilderness going on with his life but he made sure to trick his apprentice into thinking he was an old man a trick he enjoyed greatly. Appearance Alden's most distinguishing features are his long, vibrant red hair and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. He has a goatee and eyes the same shade of red as his hair and wears wire-framed glasses. He wears explorer type clothing and wears a hat, though he has been seen in a kimono when staying home alone. He always carries his weapon on a holster on his right leg. His guild mark is on his left arm. Personality Alden Virkov was a womanizer who loved to gamble and drink. When he gambled, he made extravagant bets and, if he lost, he never paid, leaving Sykushi or someone else to do so. When he was training Sykushi, he forced his apprentice into battle with no time to prepare and taunted Sykushi as he fought to "help" him. Despite he has shown to have a soft side under his rough exterior which few people have ever seen. When in battle himself, he behaved in a cold and uncaring manner but never killed. He also cannot refuse a request of a cute woman despite not liking the request the lady makes him do but can refuse it depending on the situation. On the other hand he treats males rather neutral even powerful ones he never can respect a male's strength he's neutral towards his fellow gender even Baron Rytika who has brutalized him several times he still treats him neutral like he just shrugs off the battle wounds and goes about his day. Everything else after that is pretty much neutral to him, he's neutral towards other things but, notably likes his stuff not be broken and drinks really expensive wine. History Recently Alden Virkov had disappeared, with no real warning or alert given out to where he had gone. To be more precise Alden had just returned from the cave Purple Phoenix stored its Jupiter cannon to find it missing, this was notably before the incident with the Kingdom of Aeternum and had started to write a letter to notify the Toveri Alliance of its disappearance when he was interrupted with a knock on his door. Not knowing who it was or whether it was friend or foe was cautious to open it. As he opened it a figure rushed him not only disarming him but displaced the area with a form of Spatial Magic rendering it sound proof. Unfortunately at the time the guild compound was empty with no one in the area to notice the sudden magical appearance of this unknown individual. Before he could properly identify the figure he was shot in the head with his own gun. Approximately a week or 2 after the war with aeternum Vivian Ivy noticed a smell of blood coming from his room that previously was blocked by the smell of incense and she had found that the Jupiter cannon was gone as well, knocking the door off its hinges she discovered a large amount of blood, Alden's broken mask on the floor covered in blood, and Alden's Judgement on the floor next to a broken window. Outraged on having not noticed this earlier or anyone else for that matter noticing she stormed off to inform the Toveri Alliance of the potential assassination/disappearance of Alden Virkov. After several months Alden Virkov returned to the eyes of the public, albeit severely injured he has hence recovered and is continuing his duties with no real issue, albeit he has adamantly refused to disclose what happened during his supposed kidnapping. Synopsis Mystery at the Unnamed Ruins Equipment *'Liars Skull'- Alden's oddest piece of equipment is essentially the mask on right side of his face, known as The Liars Skull. Legends of the mask supposedly tell of a man who was so believable and honest that even his lies were taken as truth, until one day one person pointed out his lies to the people he once considered friends, cast out he disappeared into legend. Alden stumbled upon the mask as a trophy in a gambling match from Bianshu Hyuk, and upon placing it onto his face he found it was cursed, he could no longer remove it. The mask itself actually can cover the entirety of his face should he let it for extra protection, or let it assist in his gambling habits so he can use a persona and not be discovered. The mask itself provides Alden with a few very useful abilities when activated, it grants him the ability to use something similar to Heaven's Eye but unless the mask is covering both eyes only grants the enhanced vision to one side of his sight. The other ability is the ability to bend words like silver or in other works make his words seem golden even when they are utterly false, this has even tricked many others, even some that possessed the heavens eye or were really great at telling if someone was lying or not just by the twitches of their muscles. He can only have one or the other ability active at a time, and if active for too long it will mess with his perception and cause temporary blindness if overused. *'Judgement'- Alden's magic gun it is his pride possession that is his family heirloom he treats it with great respect and takes great care in it while the gun itself is Golden colored and is enchanted to have the bullets speed and piercing power greatly modified to be deadly even when little magic is used in it. *'Cross of Riara'- Alden's hidden arsenal of weapons has been rumored to be kept in a giant cross which he keeps magically sealed in a hiding spot. When he brings it out he means to go all out, yet without remembering the magic code he put on it he can't open it. The cross holds hidden inside it a multitude of weapons of various sizes and power. The cross itself is also a high-powered rocket launcher that holds one shot but is very powerful. It could also be used as an effective shield in the case if he's attacked. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical power- He has shown to be a very powerful mage with a deep valve of magic stored up and has much more sealed up through seals to help contain all of his magic. As the guild boss of Purple Phoenix he possesses the highest magical power nearly rivaling that of Vivian Ivy the guild ace of his guild. Master Marksman- Through countless years of training his marksman skills have grown to master level and can hit any number of moving targets no matter what speed they are going. He is also learned how to tell how to see if someone is lying to him based off slight signs given off by his opponents, or friends. He is by far the best marksman among Purple Phoenix having virtually no rivals in terms of marksmanship among his guild. Expert Martial Artist- While training with his apprentice he learned all of his hand to hand type fighting and incorporated it into his own type of fighting with it he can incapacitate multiple opponents with ease without killing them and with ease. His fighting style tends to revolve around ranged combat with his weapons and magic using magic to deter his enemies from picking a close range fight with him but that doesn't mean he is completely defenseless in close range. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Alden is known as one of the fastest card cheats in the world but he was also still known for his speed along with his gambling debts, His strength was also very frightening as well being able to lift Large metal garbage bins to block doors to escape from Angry gamblers. In terms of strength he cannot match that of Vivian his guild ace and in fact almost lost to her numerously due to her strength in close quarters. His speed can be very exceptional reloading his weapons with almost motionless speed and fluidity that he can shoot several volleys of revolver shots at an enemy without them being able to retaliate. Keen Intelligence & Silver Tongue- Alden holds a very high Intelligence with it he can quickly determine flaws in his opponents form and can read a person's face really well he can tell if people are angry with him very quickly. Cross also notably has a great silver tongue he can persuade people very well and with it he can easily flirt with women to convince them to go out with him. Guns Magic- Alden utilizes this magic to make his bullets never miss and when they do miss and hit something a magical circle forms where the bullet hit and they are repropelled back at the opponent with twice as much force he can also control what the bullets are varies from Normal to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. *'Bullets of Redemption'- This is a type of Alden's gun magic as these bullets do not stop until they have hit their target, even if they are embedded in something else along the way. A symbol in form of a cross can be seen wherever these bullets hit even on barriers and stays on increasing the damage of each impact. It stacks with every bullet that connects increasing the damage done to the target with every hit. *'Bullets of Weighted Sin'- Alden's bullets of weighted Sin when they connect to the target cause the mark of sin as he would call it. It increases the weight of whatever it connected with so for example it struck a bladed object or a body part it would greatly increase the weight with every connected shot, with the aim of causing the target to be as Alden would call it to be weighted down by the sins of his opponent. *'Gun Roulette'- Alden's Gun Roulette summons a random gun out of a select set of 6 types of guns, pistols, SMGs, Rifles, Shotguns, Sniper rifles, and a stun gun. Each gun can appear individually to assist him in combat as he requires them. *'Phantom Drive'- Alden's ultimate spell combined with his clan's master level marksmen eye he inherited, it is his Gun magic combined with crash. By truly utilizing his marksman skills he can easily predict and counter even the fastest man on the planet then overwhelms them with crash gun magic combo. This magic if overused will break his hand due to recoil. *'Omni directional Barrage'- Alden uses his gun magic to create several weapons around the target and opens fire with them controlling them with magic to overwhelm an opponent or multiple from a variety of angles. *'Elemental Bullets'- Alden using his magic has his bullets take on a particular element depending on what he requires at the moment whether it be fire, water, lightning, or another such element he is capable of bringing great elemental barrages with these bullets combining the compatible types as he so requires. Bullet Magic- By positioning his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user creates magic spheres in the air from where the user fires magic bullets in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. The user is capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if they were "dual-wielding". Alden uses this when he's bored and doesn't wanna utilize his regular gun. *'Piercing Bullet'- Alden mimics with his hand the appearance of a gun, and then bends slightly his index and middle finger, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target. *'Explosion Bullet'- Alden puts their arm forward engulfing their hand is a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact it creates a big explosion. Archive- Allows Alden to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling him to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. he also can use it in battle to attack to defend or to help him teach his apprentice, or communicate with others from a distance. *'Telepathy'- It allows him to talk to others over long distances. *'Information Transfer'- Alden using this spell transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since Alden can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that Alden can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments that he knows to who he choices. Gravity Magic- He uses this magic to Manipulate it to increase it or decrease it to his will He is very skilled with it he once had used his gravity magic for 30 days to teach his apprentice how to fight gravity magic wielders it took him 4 days to walk again afterwards. Crash-It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back. *'Fall'- Alden increases the gravity around one area. *'Gravity Toss'- Alden by Manipulating the gravity around his opponent he can either mess up their footing or throw them in the air then throw them back down to the ground. *'Gravity push'- Using gravity magic, Cross can push or pull objects away or towards him *'Gravity Grasp'- After he has lifted the target in the air through the use of Gravity Magic, Cross exponentially increases the gravity around the lifted target, harming it and causing it to undergo excruciating pain. Disassembly Magic- The caster makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. This spell doesn't cause permanent damage since the object will return back to normal after a little while, Cross has also shown the ability to reconstruct the victim by motioning at the disassembled object. Trivia -The character this guy is based on Cross Marian from D grayman also known as General Cross *Note Green let me have the one picture :D Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Gun Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Male Category:Sentinels Category:Purple Phoenix Category:Guild Master